Little Steps
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Pequenas mudanças que transformam uma vida inteira. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - mpreg - EWE
1. Chapter 1

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **Projeto ...Again? da seção Harry/Draco do fórum 6v

**Ship: **Harry/Draco

**Capa:** no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Pequenas mudanças que transformam uma vida inteira.

**Spoiller: **7, ignora o epílogo

**Beta:** no one

**Finalização: **ainda não

**Quantidade de capítulos: **acho que uns 8, talvez. Quem sabe?

**Aviso: **contém insinuação de incesto e sexo não-consensual – mas só insinuação, tipo, alguém contando que isso aconteceu e as consequencias, mas não vou lidar com o ato em si. Ah, mas a mpreg é real.

**Little steps**

**Capítulo 01**

Tudo havia acabado.

Harry podia sentir sua respiração mais calma e leve a cada passo que ele dava pelo Salão Principal, e a única coisa que o impedia de sorrir era a consciência de que ele caminhava entre corpos caídos.

Tanta coisa teria que recomeçar a partir de agora. Tanta coisa terminara ali.

Além de Voldemort. Além do Garoto que Sobreviveu.

Harry se concentrou por um momento em fitar cada rosto caído. Aquilo doía. Aquilo iria doer para sempre, ele sabia. Sabia que seria como tantas outras cicatrizes que ele teria após aquele dia, mas era algo de que ele precisava. De certa forma, ele também era um corpo que caíra naquele salão, mas se levantara porque queria viver.

E ele estava pronto para começar a viver agora.

Os olhos verdes foram chamados para o brilho loiro em um dos cantos do salão e ele sorriu de leve reconhecendo os Malfoy abraçados. Narcissa, com quem ele sabia ter uma dívida grande e estava disposto a pagar quando fosse requisitado. E, com ela, Lucius Malfoy, o homem que o fazia temer a cobrança dessa dívida, mas que ele sabia que teria dado a vida para ver seu filho vivo e bem, como Narcissa havia feito.

Mas Draco não estava com eles.

Harry franziu o cenho e notou, com certa agonia, que Lucius parecia chorar em desespero nos braços de Narcissa – e essa era uma cena que ele nunca imaginou ver. Lucius Malfoy desesperado. Lucius Malfoy chorando. Harry conseguia discernir o nome de Draco entre as palavras trêmulas que saíam de seus lábios.

Tomado pela aflição do casal, Harry sentiu sua própria respiração se alterar, seus olhos correndo entre os corpos em busca do brilho loiro, de qualquer sinal de que Draco se encontrava ali, entre os caídos. Ele havia garantido a Narcissa que ele estava vivo.

E foi com surpresa que ele o viu encolhido em um canto, sozinho. As mãos trêmulas que abraçavam as pernas contra o peito diziam que ele ainda estava vivo, o rosto também enxarcado de lágrimas coberto pelos fios loiros, sujo da batalha.

Harry olhou do garoto para o casal. Eles estavam distantes, mas poderiam se ver. Ele tinha certeza que Lucius o havia visto e chamado pelo nome do filho, mas Narcissa o impedira de ir até ele. Ele não compreendia o que estava acontecendo, mas se tratava de Malfoy, e Harry não sentia que estava em sua alçada compreender nada que se referisse a essa família neste momento.

Seu mundo havia desmoronado com aquele castelo, ele precisava achar entre os escombros o que restara de sua própria vida para colocá-la no lugar. E a visão de Ron e Mione muito próximos de onde ele estava era só o início dessa jornada.

**o0o**

Os dias após a batalha passaram rápido demais. Eram poucos, mas tanta coisa já havia acontecido.

Mesmo que o que Harry quisesse fosse um tempo para parar e pensar no que fazer, tudo o que estava acontecendo chegava até ele de uma forma ou de outra, fosse notícias vindas de Hogwarts através de ex-colegas e ex-professores que estavam ajudando na identificação de corpos, socorro dos feridos que não puderam ser removidos e a organização do castelo; fosse pelo ministro que vinha frequentemente pedí-lo para comparecer ao tribunal ou assinar documentos que se referiam aos assuntos de guerra; fosse pelas fotos que se moviam sob manchetes chamativas na pilha de jornais e edições extraordinárias acumulada em um canto da sala dos Weasley.

Harry passou as mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos. Ele estava cansado, mas não podia simplesmente virar as costas para tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava envolvido _demais._ E ele _queria_ estar envolvido, pois, como Hermione não se cansava de dizer, sua presença era fundamental para que sua própria história fosse contada como se deve e não houvessem tantas injustiças como na primeira guerra.

Então ele continuava.

E, de certa forma, ele queria continuar. Ele precisava continuar. Ele sentia que, se ele simplesmente não tivesse mais nada para fazer no dia seguinte, iria se perder de alguma forma.

Harry Potter era um homem sem objetivo. Ou ao menos um objetivo próprio. E esse fato parecia levitar em algum ponto no canto dos seus olhos, fora de seu campo de visão, fora de tudo o que colocavam à sua frente para fazer, e ele sabia que estava ali, incomodando, mas era bom ter mais um papel para assinar, mais algum pedido para atender, e não ter que lidar com isso agora.

Era por isso, inclusive, que quando ninguém batia à sua porta – ou à porta da casa dos Weasley, já que era na Toca que ele residia provisoriamente -, ele ia até o Ministério ou até Hogwarts, só para ver se estava tudo ok, dentro do possível.

Hogwarts, ou a parte de Hogwarts que não estava em reconstrução, havia sido convertida em uma grande enfermaria. Harry não gostava tanto de ir lá. Era como ver sua adolescência em forma de escombros ou de túmulos que pontuavam os jardins. Ele sabia que não deveria ignorar isso, mas era pertubador.

Ele passou no escritorio de McGonnagall, mas havia uma fila de pessoas esperando para falar com ela, e ele só queria saber se precisava de alguma coisa. O pensamento de que, se ela precisasse, não hesitaria em procurá-lo o tranquilizou o suficiente para deixá-la em paz.

Uma paz que parecia quase latente na enfermaria, que havia sido magicamente expandida para o tamanho de quase dois andares do colégio: diferente das primeiras horas ou primeiros dias após o ataque ao castelo, em que macas e enfermeiros tropeçavam entre gente gritando por ajuda e corpos espalhados, agora ela se resumia a um imenso salão de camas brancas, onde pessoas dormiam tranquilamente e o silêncio só era quebrado pelo passo leve das enfermeiras ou os pássaros que soavam ao longe, na Floresta Proibida, que podia ser vista das grandes janelas que deixavam uma luz calma entrar e se espalhar pelo ambiente.

A enfermaria não tinha estrutura para grandes atendimentos, então no começo foi muito útil para separar vivos e mortos e organizar por prioridade os feridos que seriam levados a outros hospitais. Agora sua utilidade era desafogar esses hospitais, recebendo as pessoas que precisavam somente de acompanhamento ou um lugar para recuperação, além dos muitos que ainda não tinham para onde ir depois do fim da guerra, mesmo depois de curados.

- Tudo bem? - Harry sorriu para uma das enfermeiras, que trocava as ataduras de um paciente, e ela sorriu de volta, concordando com a cabeça.

- Madame Pomfrey está ali. - ela disse, baixo, apontando o outro lado do grande aposento.

Ele se aproximou da mulher que organizava algumas fichas em cima de um gabinete e a chamou em um tom baixo para não assustá-la.

- Ah, Harry, que bom que veio. - ela o encarou, séria, os olhos treinados procurando qualquer problema aparente em uma análise rápida – Você parece bem. - ela constatou, por fim.

- Sim. - ele sorriu – Vim ver se não precisa de nada.

- Não, tudo em ordem por aqui. Parece que finalmente as coisas então entrando em uma rotina, tomando seus lugares...

O sorriso do garoto se desmanchou e ele passou a mão no rosto, disfarçando seu desânimo súbito. Ele ainda não tinha um lugar para tomar na rotina das coisas. E a enfermeira voltou a analisá-lo, séria, percebendo a mudança de expressão.

- Mas, bem, se você quer ser útil em algo, acho que nosso maior problema é o senhor Malfoy. Ele não tem comido muito e não deixa ninguém examiná-lo mais detalhadamente desde que chegou aqui. Obviamente não tem nada grave, mas não deixa de ser uma preocupação. Você não gostaria de tentar conversar com ele?

- Não sei se sou... a pessoa mais apropriada. - Harry ponderou, seus olhos correndo as muitas macas em busca de qualquer brilho loiro, sem sucesso.

- Ele está sozinho, Harry. - o tom pesado da enfermeira chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o encará-la – Os pais estão presos, ele não tem mais para onde ir ou qualquer pessoa em que confiar. Ele não sai daquela maca há dias e não reage a muita coisa, mesmo que eu acredite que não esteja doente. Ele precisa de alguém que se preocupe particularmente com ele neste momento, nem que seja para ele se sentir particularmente hostilizado por algo, embora eu não te recomende essa postura.

O garoto sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, caminhando devagar na direção que ela lhe apontou. Talvez ele também precisasse disso, daquele pedacinho de passado, talvez.

Mas não havia nada do Draco Malfoy que ele conhecera no garoto deitado na maca. Draco estava magro de um jeito estranho, como se seu corpo estivesse diferente, mas abatido. Seus cabelos estavam opacos, sujos e perdendo o corte habitual. Ele estava em uma maca em um dos cantos do aposento e havia se deitado de costas para a janela, como se tentasse fugir da luz, o lençol branco o cobrindo quase completamente.

- Er... Oi, Draco. - Harry se aproximou, sem jeito, sentando sobre uma banqueta colocada ao lado da cama vizinha ao do loiro.

O menino abriu os olhos, parecendo reconhecê-lo, mas em seguida os fechou e se encolheu na cama, puxando o lençol para mais perto do corpo, como se estivesse com frio.

- Eu... estou ajudando Madame Pomfrey. Ela disse que você não deixou que te examinassem. Eu queria saber se está tudo bem. Se você precisa de alguma coisa.

Draco negou com a cabeça e novamente não respondeu. Harry engoliu em seco. Havia algo de _muito _errado com ele. Para começar, onde estava a hostilidade, os olhares raivosos, a pose Malfoy? Ele já o havia visto despido de tudo isso vezes demais, e nunca significou algo bom. Mas dessa vez, ele não estava sob nenhuma ameaça, estava?

Harry o olhou com mais atenção. Draco não parecia sequer ter se limpado após a última batalha. Seu rosto e suas mãos, únicas partes de seu corpo que eram aparentes, estavam sujos de poeira e sangue. Em sua testa havia um corte coberto com sangue seco. Harry pegou sobre uma mesinha próxima uma tigela com água e um pano, se aproximando do loiro e limpando o ferimento devagar, em uma tentativa de aproximação.

Os olhos claros piscaram e voltaram a encará-lo, como se tentassem entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas, ao perceber a proximidade do outro e o toque leve em sua testa, Draco pareceu entrar em pânico. Se ergueu em um movimento brusco, sentando-se na cama o mais longe possível de Harry, encolhido, os olhos assustados lacrimenjando, e sua voz carregada de medo e rancor.

- NÃO OUSE ME TOCAR! SAI DAQUI!

Harry o olhava atônito e mãos o pegaram pelos ombros e o conduziram para fora da enfermaria enquanto ele via uma enfermeira se aproximar da cama de Draco, falando com ele em um tom calmo, e o loiro voltou a se deitar, dessa vez de costas para todos os outros, o lençol o cobrindo completamente.

Ele precisava de ajuda. Essa era a única certeza que Harry tinha.

E ele não tinha nada melhor para fazer mesmo. Talvez pudesse dedicar um pouco de seu tempo a entender o que, afinal, estava acontecendo com Draco Malfoy.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, pessoas!**

**Essa fic era para ser oneshot, uma fic rápida escrita para o projeto, mas, né, parece que nada no mundo é do jeito que eu planejo.**

**Ela está com 4 capítulos escritos, e são todos curtinhos como esse, pela própria dinâmica da fic. Eu vou postá-los pelas próximas semanas, mas a fic está incompleta, então só os astros sabem quando ela estará completamente aqui.**

**Enfim, espero que gostem!**

**Beijos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

Narcissa Malfoy já foi uma mulher que poderia ter o mundo aos seus pés, e gostava de exibir esse fato em sua postura e na forma de olhar para as pessoas a sua volta.

A mulher que Harry encarava do outro lado da parede de vidro, porém, era somente uma sombra do que Narcissa Malfoy um dia foi. E as vestes da prisão eram somente o começo do que parecia _errado_ em sua figura. Os cabelos loiros soltos e fracos emolduravam um rosto cansado e muitos anos mais velho do que Harry se lembrava da última vez que a vira. Suas mãos e seus lábios pareciam tremer constantemente e ela aparentava estar consciente disso, tentando disfarçar com meios sorrisos enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos.

Ela ainda se sentava ereta na cadeira, mas seus olhos já não tinham o mesmo brilho ou a mesma arrogância de antes. Harry suspirou, pensando em como tudo mudara em tão pouco tempo.

- O que aconteceu com Draco? - ele perguntou, diretamente. Era por isso que ele estava ali. Por um momento pensou em ser mais educado e perguntar como ela e o marido estavam, mas isso era mais do que evidente.

Eles estavam presos. E Azkaban podia não ter mais dementadores, mas ainda era impiedosa.

- Como ele está? - ela perguntou, a ansiedade latente em sua voz, ainda que ela não passasse de um sussurro – Ele está bem?

- Não. E eu posso ajudar, mas preciso saber o que aconteceu. - Harry disse, sério, e, para sua surpresa, lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto da mulher de forma incontrolável. Ela negou com um gesto de cabeça e voltou sua atenção para as mãos trêmulas, sem responder – Escute, Narcissa. Eu sou muito grato pelo que fez por mim e não sou homem de esquecer de minhas divídas. Eu sei que você quer seu filho bem e talvez eu seja a única pessoa que se importa com isso agora. Preciso saber o que aconteceu.

Ela sorriu, mordendo os lábios, e voltou a encará-lo, falando devagar e baixo o suficiente para que ele tivesse que se esforçar para ouvir o que ela dizia através do vidro.

- Nós somos uma família muito antiga, Potter. Os Black, os Malfoy, os Potter. Todos nós. Você não foi criado dentro das tradições, mas eu sim, meu marido sim e Draco também. E uma das coisas que nós aprendemos desde cedo é que nossos nomes têm força e essa força é construída de segredos. Essa força é somente uma imagem de algo velho e rachado, que nós polimos constantemente, dando um brilho falso para uma peça que, no fundo, já está quebrada.

Ela respirou fundo e uma nova gama de lágrimas cobriu seu rosto. Não havia nenhum sorriso.

- Draco está quebrado, Potter. E ele é o que resta de toda essa tradição. Eu não tenho forças para te mostrar as rachaduras. Não é assim que funciona. Mas ele é novo e está ferido de uma forma que eu não consigo nem imaginar. Ele não vai se importar com nomes ou tradições por muito tempo. E eu temo o que ele pode tentar fazer quando esse dia chegar. Por favor, Potter, cuide do meu filho. Eu já não posso mais. Não o deixe sozinho, não desista dele. Ele vai precisar de toda ajuda possível.

- Você não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo, não é? - Harry perguntou, sério, e o sorriso irritante voltou aos lábios da mulher – Eu vou ajudá-lo, porque você me pediu e porque é desumano deixar alguém no estado em que ele está sozinho. Mas você pode considerar minha divída paga, senhora Malfoy, e não espere mais nada de mim além disso.

Ele se levantou, dando as costas para a prisioneira, mas ainda pode ouvir o sussurro que o atingiu antes de sair da sala.

- Se você conseguir salvá-lo, Harry, eu serei eternamente grata a você.

**o0o**

Quando Harry voltou à enfermaria de Hogswarts, no dia seguinte, Draco Malfoy estava dopado. As enfermeiras disseram que ele teve pesadelos durante 3 noites e estava incomodando os outros doentes. Elas tentaram conversar com ele, mas ele não parecia dar atenção, tampouco permitiu que elas o examinassem. Seu caso precisava de atendimento especializado no St Mungus, mas no momento não havia vagas.

Ou não havia vagas para alguém que provavelmente seria levado para Azkaban assim que o resultado de seu julgamento saísse, o que deveria ser em duas semanas.

Com o relatório da enfermeira de que Malfoy não estava em domínio de suas funções mentais e uma liminar do Ministério de que, para que deixasse Hogswarts, todo suspeito ainda em julgamento precisava de um responsável legal, não foi difícil para Harry Potter conseguir a transferência dele para sua residência, assumindo as responsabilidades.

O difícil foi convencer Hermione de que estava fazendo algo certo.

- Você comprou uma casa somente para hospedar alguém que você odiou a vida inteira.

- Aquilo era rivalidade infantil, Mione. Você viu como o Draco estava no fim da guerra.

- O que não muda o fato de que ele ainda estava no lado oposto ao seu no fim da guerra, Harry. E agora ele está na _sua casa_. _Sob a sua responsabilidade_. Você não acha que devia pensar na própria vida antes de ser responsável pela vida de outra pessoa?

- Eu sou responsável pela vida de várias pessoas desde meus 11 anos, Hermione, e a mãe dele me salvou, eu não vou dar as costas para ele agora. - Harry respondeu, sério – E eu não estou pedindo que concorde com isso, ok? Foi você que veio aqui, afinal.

- Eu vim ver como você estava! Molly disse que você se mudou. Ela está preocupada também.

- Eu estou bem. - Harry disse, sério, sentando-se no chão ao lado da lareira. O único cômodo que tinha alguma mobília na casa era o quarto onde Draco estava dormindo, e isso significava duas camas e dois malões com os poucos pertences que eles tinham.

- Você... vai precisar de ajuda aqui. - ela constatou, apontando a sala vazia em um gesto amplo – Não havia casas mobiliadas para comprar? Seria mais rápido, já que você queria se mudar imediatamente.

- Eu não pensei nisso. - ele ponderou em silêncio por alguns momentos, fazendo um som contrariado - De qualquer forma, acho que eu preciso fazer isso sozinho.

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Olha, se você precisar de algo...

- Eu sei. - ele sorriu, estendendo a mão para ela, que entrelaçou os dedos aos seus.

- Ron e eu estamos nos mudando também. Iamos fazer isso nesse fim de semana, mas agora acho que vai ser informação demais para Molly. Talvez no começo do mês. - ele sorriu para ela, concordando com a cabeça – Mas o nosso já está mobiliado.

Os dois riram juntos por um momento, mas logo o sorriso de Harry se desvaneceu. Ele estava preocupado demais.

- Mione, eu preciso de um favor. - a menina sentou-se ao seu lado no chão, indicando que estava ouvindo – Eu só vi o Malfoy frágil assim quando ele estava sendo ameaçado por alguém. Mas ele ficou na enfermaria do colégio desde o fim da guerra, era para ele estar seguro lá. Você pode verificar para mim se alguém estranho procurou por ele ou teve contato com ele nesse meio tempo? Eu faria isso, mas acho que vai ser difícil deixar ele sozinho nesses primeiros dias.

- Claro. - ela sorriu de leve – Mas, pelo pouco que você me falou de como ele está agindo, eu não acho que esse deve ser o problema. Acho que foi algo que já aconteceu, Harry, que deixou ele inseguro dessa forma, de não querer falar ou querer alguém por perto. Ele passou por algum trauma.

- Narcissa disse que eles têm segredos e que o Draco está quebrado. - Harry ponderou.

- Ele ficou meses morando na mesma casa que Voldemort, Harry. Imagine tudo o que pode ter acontecido com ele lá. - Hermione voltou a segurar a mão do amigo ao ver sua face mudar de tensão para raiva.

- Mas não é só isso. Não é só a guerra, Mione. É algo mais... pessoal.

- Você precisa falar com ele. Ele vai acordar assustado e desorientado por estar em um lugar diferente. Eu vou providenciar comida para vocês, uma coisa a menos para pensar. Se foque agora em como você vai fazer ele confiar em você. Ele está mais sozinho do que nunca, Harry.

O garoto concordou com um gesto de cabeça e acendeu a lareira com um aceno da varinha, vendo a amiga se levantar e sair. Ela voltou algumas horas mais tarde com alguns pacotes, que deixou em cima da pia, e uma caixa com pratos, copos e talheres.

Ele agradeceu e só então percebeu que sequer havia saído do lugar durante todo aquele tempo. Era hora de agir.

**o0o**

Draco dormia encolhido na cama. Era como se, mesmo inconsciente, ele ainda tentasse se defender de algo. Harry afastou os cabelos loiros de seu rosto e fez um feitiço silencioso, curando os arranhões em sua face.

Ele agora estava limpo e vestido com vestes leves e brancas que haviam dado para ele ainda na enfermaria. Harry não sabia se havia sido medicado, provavelmente não. Aparentemente, só se preocuparam em deixá-lo apresentável e dócil até que alguém tomasse qualquer iniciativa quanto ao destino de Draco. Harry não era a pessoa mais capacitada para examiná-lo e, de qualquer forma, isso parecia um pouco invasivo, era melhor esperar que acordasse, se entendessem e então verificaria do que Draco precisava realmente.

Ele viu os olhos piscarem confusos e se afastou, voltando a sentar-se na cama em frente, respeitando uma distância segura para o loiro. Draco franziu a testa ao vê-lo, voltando sua atenção para o ambiente em seguida, e então sentou-se na cama assustado.

- Onde eu estou? - perguntou, sua voz fraca e rouca.

- Na minha casa. - Harry explicou, mantendo a voz baixa para não assustá-lo mais – A enfermaria precisava liberar leitos e não havia como te transferir para um hospital. Eu estou responsável por você.

- Eu disse que não precisava da sua ajuda. - Draco falou, se encolhendo contra a parede, como se buscasse a maior distância possível de Harry.

- Ótimo, então você me diga o nome de quem pode te ajudar nesse momento, que eu envio uma coruja para virem te buscar, porque você realmente precisa de um lugar para ir, e não havia nenhum escrito na sua ficha.

Draco abraçou o próprio peito e desviou o olhar, parecendo incerto e levemente apavorado. Harry suspirou, sentindo que fora duro demais.

- Olha, Draco, eu não me incomodo que fique aqui. Eu _quero _ajudar. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas a sua mãe teve uma atitude comigo que foi fundamental para que eu vencesse a guerra... para que eu sobrevivesse. E isso me deixa em dívida com ela e, indiretamente, com você. Ela me pediu para te ajudar e eu faço isso de boa vontade.

- Ela devia ter me ajudado antes. - o loiro resmungou, seu rosto se contorcendo em raiva, e isso surpreendeu Harry, chamando sua atenção – Ela não fez nada! Nada! Não adianta vir agora e... Eu odeio ela! Odeio ela e ele! ODEIO!

O grito, vindo com lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto fez com que Harry se levantasse, procurando em suas coisas o vidrinho que trouxera da enfermaria, enquanto Draco prosseguia em seu ataque de raiva.

- EU NÃO QUERIA! ELE NÃO ME OUVIU! ELE... ELE... MISERÁVEL! OS DOIS!

- Calma, Draco. - Harry se aproximou, sentando-se sobre a cama do loiro, tentando transmitir alguma segurança – Eles não estão aqui. Eles não podem se aproximar de você enquanto você estiver aqui. Ninguém, Draco.

- Já está feito. - o loiro agitava a cabeça, perdido no próprio delírio – Não tem volta... Eu não quero...

- Shhh. Beba isso, Draco. Vai te fazer melhor...

- NÃO ME TOCA! - Draco se encolheu para mais longe dele – EU NÃO VOU BEBER NADA! VOCÊ VAI MATAR! NADA!

- Eu não vou te matar! - Harry assegurou, quase em choque – Eu só quero te ajudar, Draco, é só um calmante, só um calmante.

O loiro agitou a cabeça em negação, mas ele parecia fraco, ainda sonolento demais. Harry encostou o frasco contra seus lábios, tentando não se aproximar muito, e Draco bebeu como se respondesse a um impulso. Sua cabeça pousou contra a parede e ele ainda soluçava, chorando baixinho, e Harry não sabia mais o que fazer.

**o0o**

- Não tem nada, Harry. - Hermione informou, encarando atenta a expressão do amigo – Ninguém sequer perguntou por ele esse tempo todo.

- Obrigado, Mione. É bom confirmar, mas eu tenho quase certeza que foi algo que os pais fizeram para ele. Agora a ideia de trauma que você citou outro dia me parece quase óbvia. - ele remecheu as cinzas da lareira em volta do rosto da amiga enquanto pensava.

- Você conversou com ele? - ela perguntou.

- Um pouco. Ele teve um ataque de pânico, eu dei um calmante para ele e consegui fazer com que comesse um pouco, mas ele não falou ou fez mais nada desde então. Acho que está dormindo agora.

- É bom não deixar ele sozinho. Mas você parece cansado também, Harry. Quer que eu vá ficar aí com vocês enquanto você dorme um pouco?

- Não. Não acho que eu conseguiria dormir. Eu vou... - um som alto de algo caindo vindo do quarto o interrompeu.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? - Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

- Não sei. Vou ver. Qualquer coisa, eu falo com você mais tarde. - e a lareira se apagou quando a conexão de floo foi interrompida.

Harry se ergueu do chão rápido, indo quase correndo até o quarto, seus olhos buscando imediatamente a cama do único habitante da casa além dele mesmo, e a achando vazia, para seu desespero. Sua própria cama estava vazia e as cobertas estavam jogadas no chão, assim como metade do conteúdo do seu malão, junto com frascos vazios de poções.

- Draco! - Harry gritou, correndo pelos ambientes vazios da casa, até chegar ao banheiro, onde encontrou o loiro caído no chão.

Ele tremia, os olhos piscando molemente, tossindo sangue.

- O que você fez? - Harry olhou vagamente os frascos de todo tipo de poção jogado em volta do corpo do loiro e o ouviu engasgar mais uma vez. Enfiou-os no bolso e o apoiou contra o próprio corpo, aparatando para o hospital.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, queridos!**

**Cara, o Draco dessa fic me dá uma dó que nem sei ._.**

**Mas estou tão feliz que vocês estejam gostando! Continuem acompanhando que logo as respostas surgem XD**

**E nessa semana eu postei outra HD, Diamond. Essa promete ser longa e complexa e linda e eu espero ver todos lendo e me fazendo feliz, ok? =D**

**Beijos e até semana que vem o/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Harry consumiu duas horas de espera concluindo o quanto odiava hospitais.

De qualquer tamanho, de qualquer tipo, por qualquer motivo. Às vezes ele tinha a impressão de que, em alguns dos momentos mais cruciais de sua vida, ele estava em um hospital. Fosse recebendo cuidados, fosse esperando notícias de alguém. E isso não era agradável.

Não era agradável esperar a notícia de que alguém que entrou ali com você estava vivo ou morto.

- Senhor Potter. - Harry ergueu a cabeça para ver um medibruxo se aproximar com uma prancheta na mão, e ficou de pé em seguida em um gesto que transpirava ansiedade.

- Como ele está? - perguntou, nervoso.

- O senhor Malfoy está bem, fizemos uma filtragem sanguínea e uma lavagem estomacal nele, foi sorte ter vindo tão rápido, a maior parte das poções ainda não havia sido absorvida, embora tenha feito algum estrago no aparelho digestório, mas isso também já foi resolvido. E nada afetou o bebê.

- Bebê? - Harry perguntou, surpreso.

- Sim. O senhor Malfoy está grávido de dois meses. Acredito que um feto mais desenvolvido seria mais afetado, mas, apesar da criança ser pequena, ela está em seu estágio de desenvolvimento esperado e perfeitamente saudável. Aliás, o senhor Malfoy precisa de maiores cuidados com relação à gestação, mas considerando sua recente tentativa de suicidío, isso deveria ser tratado por especialistas da nossa área de psiquiatria antes.

- Sim, sim, eu estou tentando uma vaga para ele. Mas... dois meses? Não era para ser... perceptível, mesmo que o bebê seja pequeno?

- Ele estava sob um feitiço de percepção. Somente alguém que procurasse sinais de gravidez olhando para ele notaria. E mesmo assim não seria muito visivel, ele ainda está no começo da gestação. Nós só percebemos ao examiná-lo. - o medibruxo observou Harry piscar, desconcertado, e voltar a se sentar, como se precisasse de um tempo para digerir aquela informação – O senhor Malfoy já está em um quarto aberto para visitas. Eu sugiro que entre em contato com o pai da criança para informá-lo de seu estado, senhor Potter. Considerando o atual quadro do meu paciente, acredito que ele deva assumir a responsabilidade pelo filho e o conjuge o mais cedo possível.

- Eu sou responsável pelos dois. - Harry respondeu, ainda que sua voz soasse incerta – Apesar de Draco não ter me dito nada, acredito, pela data, que eu seja o pai da criança. Eu assumo toda a responsabilidade e gostaria que qualquer informação fosse reportada a mim.

O medibruxo o avaliou por alguns instantes, sério.

- Senhor Potter, não sei se tenho liberdade para ter essa conversa com o senhor, mas acredito que ter um filho com o salvador do mundo bruxo, hoje, signifique muito. Se o senhor quiser, podemos fazer um exame neste momento mesmo que comprove a paternidade, o que pode evitar complicações futuras e desnecessárias para o senhor.

Harry o encarou por alguns segundos, pesando aquela proposta.

- Se eu não fosse o pai dessa criança, doutor, Draco Malfoy já teria sido dispensado desse hospital assim que verificassem que ele tinha condições de andar sozinho até sua cela em Azkaban, onde eu acredito que o fato de ele estar grávido seria pouco relevante. Então eu gostaria somente que reservasse um pouco mais de respeito ao meu filho e aos pais dele quando eu digo que um exame não é necessário.

- Sim, senhor. Por favor, me acompanhe, vou levá-lo até o quarto dele. Ele deve acordar a qualquer instante. - o medibruxo o deixou no pequeno quarto e se retirou - Se precisar de algo, pode chamar qualquer pessoa da equipe para atendê-los.

Draco estava consciente. Ou, ao menos, seus olhos estavam abertos, mas ele não demonstrou nenhuma reação à sua entrada ou à saída do medibruxo. Harry não sabia o que dizer e seus pensamentos estavam perdidos na figura do loiro. Ele parecia mais magro e abatido do que nunca, a palidez ressaltada pela luz hospitalar e a barriga – quase não perceptível, mas presente agora que o feitiço não funcionava mais com Harry – definitivamente estava ali, sob os lençóis, quase como uma leve ondulação do abdomen em contraste com o peito reto e os braços finos.

Devagar, como um movimento aleatório, Draco se virou de costas para ele, se encolhendo na cama, e Harry seria incapaz de dizer que ele estava grávido daquele ângulo. Os cabelos loiros, ainda sem brilho, se espalhavam pelo travesseiro e Draco suspirou, cansado.

- Você quer que eu saia? - Harry perguntou, sentindo que estava incomodando, mas não teve resposta. Ele se sentia cansado também, mas não queria deixar o outro sozinho. Não agora.

Se jogou em um pequeno sofá ao lado da cama e deixou a cabeça pousar contra a parede fria, somente respirando fundo e pensando.

- Você devia ter me contado que estava grávido. Eu teria cuidado melhor de você. - Harry constatou, mordendo os cantos dos dedos – Eu... eu assumi a paternidade frente ao hospital, mas se você quiser, eu posso chamar o pai a qualquer momento. É só você me dizer quem é. - ele quase questionou o garoto se ele sabia quem era, mas se freiou a tempo, percebendo o quanto aquilo seria indelicado.

Mas, apesar de toda a sua delicadeza, era evidente que Draco recomeçara a chorar, pelos pequenos soluços que agitavam seu corpo em silêncio. Harry passou as mãos pelo rosto, cansado. Ele não sabia como lidar com aquilo.

Se levantou, pegando uma cadeira e colocando do outro lado da cama, de frente para o loiro, e se sentou, próximo o suficiente para fazer Draco tentar se encolher ainda mais. Harry passou o punho de suas vestes em seu rosto, secando as lágrimas indiferente à reação do loiro, depois se sentou.

- Sabe, eu estou ficando sinceramente preocupado com você. - ele disse, sério – E eu não vou te deixar em paz enquanto você não me contar por que tentou se matar. - o loiro tentou se virar na cama, mas Harry pousou uma mão sobre seu ombro, o fazendo parar – Não! Por favor, me escute, Draco. Eu sei que essa não é a melhor forma de se fazer isso. Você está grávido e não pode se alterar e claramente passou por coisas terríveis demais que estão te machucando. Você precisaria de acompanhamento médico, mas parece que metade do país está precisando disso agora e nem eu consegui uma vaga para você. Você só tem a mim, Draco. E tudo o que eu posso dizer é que farei o possível para você e seu filho ficarem bem.

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto do loiro e ele fechou os olhos. Não mais lutava para se virar, mas também não respondia. Harry quase podia sentir sua agonia naquele momento, e ele não ousava tentar imaginar o que havia deixado o outro rapaz tão ferido a ponto de tentar se matar.

- Você não quer a criança, é isso? - ele perguntou baixinho, sabia que era um ponto delicado.

- Eu não posso matar meu filho. - a voz de Draco saiu baixa demais, entre soluços – Se eu morresse... - ele aspirou o ar com força, tentando normalizar a própria respiração – Eu não poderia viver sabendo o que eu fiz.

- Tudo bem. - Harry afastou os fios loiros de seu rosto, e ele sentiu o loiro estremecer com o toque. Uma ideia terrível passou pela sua cabeça – Draco... o outro pai... ele... ele te forçou a... alguma coisa?

A reação fora pior do que ele imaginara. Draco se afastou o máximo possível dele, quase caindo da cama pelo outro lado, os braços envolvendo o corpo magro demais com desespero, como se implorasse por algum tipo de proteção, e o rosto escondido contra o travesseiro, como se quisesse sumir, se afogar, esconder toda a dor que ele evidentemente sentia.

Harry se sentiu mal com aquilo. Era terrível pensar nessa possibilidade. Que alguém que ele havia se acostumado a ver com tanto orgulho e, mesmo em momentos difíceis, Draco tentava parecer forte, superior. Aquilo fora tão terrível que o havia reduzido simplesmente a dor e medo. E ele sentia tanta raiva pelo outro, sua dor palpável em impotência à sua frente, que seria capaz de matar o homem que fizera aquilo ao loiro.

- Eu não vou te machucar. - sua voz saiu baixa e dura demais, seu peito se contraindo na tentativa de converter toda aquela raiva em apoio – Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu. Eu quero te ajudar, mas preciso saber o que aconteceu.

Draco não respondeu. Seu corpo se balançava em soluços e ele se encolheu mais na cama. Harry o cobriu melhor, apoiando a cabeça contra o colchão, tentando se acalmar também. Draco não falaria e ele não podia fazer com que falasse. Ele não podia exigir nada e não sabia o que fazer. A única certeza que tinha era de que _queria_ fazer algo. Não queria, de forma alguma, deixar aquele desespero, aquele medo, aquela incerteza a que se resumia Draco Malfoy, sozinhos. Ele se sentia sozinho e agora já estava envolvido demais.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficara ali, sua mente trabalhando rápido demais, tentando traçar caminhos, atitudes, planos, mas sequer sabia se Draco realmente queria sua ajuda, se realmente queria aquela criança, se realmente queria estar vivo. Suspirou alto, erguendo o rosto, e se deparou com os olhos cinzas o encarando.

- Você ainda está aqui. - a voz era baixa, mas ele parecia bem mais calmo agora.

- Eu não vou sair daqui. - Harry disse no mesmo tom – Está melhor?

O loiro concordou com a cabeça.

- O que vai acontecer agora? - aparentemente Draco também tentava traçar planos.

- Estou tentando evitar que você seja preso, como seus pais. Não vai ser fácil. Por enquanto o fato de você estar esperando um filho meu parece que pode atrasar a decisão, mas não é definitivo.

- Ele não é seu. - o loiro disse, muito sério.

- Eu sei. - Harry respondeu, no mesmo tom – Eu não me importo. Não é uma decisão irreversível, qualquer teste pode provar o contrário. - Draco fechou os olhos ao ouvir isso – Mas eu posso cuidar dele, se você não o quiser.

- Eu não sei o que eu quero. - Draco confessou, abrindo os olhos e pisccando lentamente, parecendo cansado – Eu estou... - ele suspirou de uma forma que Harry achou que ele voltaria a chorar – Dói.

- Quer que eu chame a enfermeira? - Harry se afligiu, mas Draco negou com a cabeça.

- Eles não vão fazer melhorar. - ele disse, baixo, e voltou a encarar Harry atento – Você vai mesmo fazer isso, Potter? Você vai mesmo ficar com ele?

- Você quer que eu fique? - Harry perguntou, amargurado.

- Eu não sei. - Draco disse bem mais baixo – Talvez eu fique. Eu estou com medo. Eu estou com medo há tempo demais. Eu estou cansado. Eu não quero que ele morra. Eu não quero morrer. Mas eu não sei o que fazer.

- Eu não vou deixar você sozinho. - Harry estendeu uma mão para tocar as de Draco, mas ele as puxou para perto do corpo como um reflexo. Harry fez um aceno de cabeça e recolheu o ato, mas Draco pegou sua mão no ar, e seu toque tremia.

- Voldemort queria virgens. - o loiro começou a falar baixinho, Harry envolveu sua mão nas suas, entendendo que aquilo era importante: ele havia tomado alguma decisão – Eu não sei para quê, homens e mulheres jovens, virgens. Eles sumiam. Meus pais me avisaram no natal, mas ele só estava pegando trouxas então. Depois... pouco antes das férias da páscoa, minha mãe me enviou uma mensagem para não voltar para casa. Mas eu não ia deixá-los. E o Lord já havia me chamado. Eu precisava ir para a Mansão, precisava ir para casa.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu rosto e seus dedos se entrelaçavam aos de Harry, frios e trêmulos, enquanto ele falava.

- Eu cheguei, fui direto para o quarto reservado para meus pais. A casa estava cheia e todos eram hostis. Era o lugar mais seguro que tínhamos e isso não significava nada. Eles me contaram que _ele_ estava pegando bruxos. Bruxos virgens. E eles também não voltavam. Eu precisava sair dali. Eu era o próximo da lista, o Lord estava só me esperando, uma ordem e eu não teria como negar, eu teria que ir para sabe-se onde ele os enviava, e eu não ia voltar, como nenhum voltava. Eu não queria me separar dos meus pais. Eles estavam desesperados, eu estava desesperado, e estávamos só os três, sozinhos, não havia como eu procurar alguém, não havia como pedir ajuda, não havia como fugir.

Harry limpou seu rosto quando Draco começou a soluçar, afastando os fios loiros dos olhos. Ele respirou fundo e voltou a falar.

- Minha mãe disse que, se eu não tinha como sair dali, eu precisava deixar de ser virgem. Ele só queria virgens, se eu não fosse virgem, provavelmente seria castigado, mas ao menos ele não me levaria. Ela se ofereceu para... - ele fechou os olhos, falando mais baixo – para fazer sexo comigo. Eu não consegui. Eu nunca conseguiria. Era minha mãe.

Harry sentiu lágrimas correndo seu próprio rosto, contagiado pela dor e o desespero das palavras do loiro. Aquilo era mais terrível do que imaginara.

- Então meu pai... - os olhos voltaram a encarar os seus, como se Draco precisasse provar o quanto aquilo não era a sua vontade em toda a sua expressão – Eu gritei. Eu pedi para ele parar. Eu preferia morrer, mas ele dizia que não me deixaria morrer. Eu chamava o nome dele e implorava. Eu gritava. Eu não queria. Ele... Ele... Meu pai! - o choro se misturava às palavras e seu corpo se dobrou, se encolhendo sobre a cama.

O nome de Lucius se tornou um sussurro quando Harry o abraçou contra o peito, tentando abafar toda a sua dor.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, meus queridos.**

**Mistérios do passado resolvidos, agora vem o que fazer quanto ao futuro. Espero que todas as questões e dúvidas e angústias de vocês tenham sido satisfeitas XD**

**Agora, quanto ao nosso futuro e o futuro da fic, quero conversar com vocês.**

**Estou atualmente postando 4 fics. Moonlit e Diamond, que atualizei semana passada e são postadas de 15 em 15 dias. Alternando com elas, que vou atualizar amanhã, tem Trapped, também de 15 em 15 dias. E a quarta fic é Little Steps.**

**Ela ainda não está terminada, tenho só mais dois capítulos escritos, e imagino que precise de mais uns 3, no mínimo, para terminar a fic. Por isso, e para ficar mais ritmado com minhas outras atualizações, eu vou passar a atualizar ela de 15 em 15 dias também. Assim, todo sábado e todo domingo do mês, por um longo tempo, vocês poderão contar com fic minha nos alerts de vocês =D**

**Bem, espero comentários lindos sobre o que acharam desse capítulo! E até daqui duas semanas, então o/**

**Beijos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

Draco acordou e reconheceu, antes de mais nada, o cheiro.

Macela. Madeira. Lavanda. Estava na cama de Potter.

Ele suspirou, abrindo os olhos e encarando o ambiente simples, mal mobiliado, banhando na luz do sol de fim de tarde. Potter provavelmente o havia dado algum calmante sem perceber novamente. Aquilo o deixava levemente irritado, mas entendia por que ele fazia isso.

Se levantou, afastando as cobertas, e percebeu que já não usava as vestes do hospital. Havia dormido no hospital quando o sol nascia, depois de passar toda a noite conversando com Potter, e agora acordava ali. De certa forma era bom não estar no hospital. Estava cansado de hospitais.

Conhecia o caminho para o banheiro no fundo do corredor. Dois quartos, uma suíte, um banheiro. Queria conhecer o resto da casa. Ao que parecia, aquela seria sua casa também por um tempo.

Ele não tinha mais casa. Não tinha mais pais. Não tinha mais dinheiro. Não tinha mais nome. Não tinha mais nada.

Ele tinha um filho. E um irmão.

Jogou água gelada na nuca e respirou fundo enquanto o arrepio corria seu corpo. Ele estava ferrado.

- Draco? - a voz levemente alterada em alarme soou na outra ponta do corredor. Ele sorriu pensando que finalmente, depois de tantos anos de tentativas vãs, agora ele conseguira incutir medo a Potter.

- Banheiro. - respondeu, ouvindo a própria voz rouca, e entreabriu a porta para que o outro o visse enquanto terminava de lavar o rosto.

- Tem toalhas no armário, tome um banho. Fiz almoço para nós.

E de repente ele percebeu que estava faminto. Ele desejava comer de uma forma que não desejava nada há muito tempo. E aquilo era quase bem vindo. Era como voltar a sentir.

Harry estava sentado sobre a outra cama do quarto, lendo um jornal. Sobre a cômoda havia uma bandeja com um prato que fumegava, provavelmente mantido aquecido por magia.

- Achei que havia feito almoço para _nós_. - comentou, percebendo que havia somente um prato, se apoderando dele e sentando-se sobre a própria cama para comer.

- Eu comi enquanto você tomava banho. - Harry explicou – Como se sente?

- Bem. - o loiro deu de ombros, saboreando a comida simples – Gostaria que você parasse de me dopar.

- Só se você prometer que da próxima vez que sentir vontade de se matar, vai falar comigo primeiro.

- Eu estava desesperado, Potter. - Draco o encarou, sério.

- Agora não está mais? - Harry o examinou com atenção, os olhos verdes pesando sobre ele.

- Qual é a minha situação? - Draco se sentia estranhamente calmo. Nada havia mudado desde a última vez que acordara naquela casa, mas a ideia de se matar lhe soava absurda naquele momento.

Ele se sentia seguro. Inexplicavelmente seguro.

- Você está saudável, indo para o terceiro mês de gestação. O bebê está bem também, se desenvolvendo como o esperado. Financeiramente, todos os seus bens foram tomados pelo governo. Você teria direito a uma pequena herança em nome da sua mãe, mas ela está bloqueada até que a sua situação legal seja definida.

- E qual é minha situação legal? - ele perguntou, parecendo desinteressado enquanto comia.

- Eu havia dado meu depoimento ainda durante o julgamento dos seus pais. Seu caso estava em análise. Quando você deu entrada no hospital, eles apressaram o julgamento porque você não tinha para onde ir quando saisse. Você foi condenado, mas a sentença ainda não foi oficializada porque eu assumi a paternidade do seu filho. Pelo que eu entendi, eu não posso te defender no tribunal porque agora eu tenho interesses pessoais no caso, mas, por outro lado, parece que ninguém quer colocar o conjuge de Harry Potter na prisão.

Os olhos de Draco se ergueram do prato para encarar o moreno à sua frente, ele não o olhava, os olhos verdes estavam perdidos no chão e ele brincava com as dobras do lençol na cama, como se estivesse embaraçado com algo.

- Você não é meu conjuge. - Draco constatou.

- Não. Mas o fato de eu assumir seu filho vazou para a imprensa e eles nos casaram por conta própria. E, aparentemente, esse fato é a única coisa que está impedindo o Wizengamot de te mandar para Azkaban. - Harry o encarou, sério – Eu não vou desmentir isso, Draco, porque não quero que você seja preso. Eu disse que vou cuidar de você e do seu filho e, se eu precisar oficializar essa união para te proteger, eu faço.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. - Draco disse, sério, mas voltou a sentar encolhido sobre a cama.

- Se você for preso, Draco, nessa situação, provavelmente vai perder a criança. E você vai estar junto com seu pai. Sozinho. O que você acha que vai acontecer? - o loiro escondeu o rosto contra os joelhos em um gesto de desespero – Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. Eu não quero que isso aconteça.

Harry se ergueu da própria cama e se sentou ao lado do loiro, tocando seu braço para fazê-lo olhar para ele.

- Isso não precisa ter valor para nós dois, mas eu quero me casar com você. Por favor, me deixa fazer isso. Vai ser só o começo para que você possa ser realmente livre. E você merece essa liberdade, Draco.

- A gente sempre pode se separar. - o loiro disse, como se tentando afirmar algo para si mesmo.

- Claro. - Harry afirmou, vendo os olhos incertos o encararem em cinza.

- Eu aceito.

**o0o**

A cerimônia foi no jardim dos fundos da casa de Harry.

Draco não sabia que havia um jardim nos fundos, ainda mal conhecia a casa de Harry quando ela se tornou legalmente também sua – ou ao menos enquanto estivessem casados. Granger e Weasley foram as testemunhas de Harry, Loovegod e Longbotton as suas. Eram os únicos presentes, além do mestre de cerimônias que oficializou legal e magicamente a união. Harry havia perguntado a Draco se ele queria chamar alguém, Draco negou. A cerimônia foi rápida, mesmo considerando que tiveram que parar duas vezes porque Draco estava passando mal com o perfume de Luna.

E então ele estava casado.

O loiro parou sentado em um toco de madeira jogado sobre a grama ao pé da única árvore do pequeno jardim e ficou olhando a luz do sol bater no anel dourado que Potter insistira em lhe dar. Era de ouro, simples e sem inscrições, bem discreto. Granger o havia explicado que é um costume trouxa trocar anéis em casamentos, e Harry insistiu nisso ainda que ela o tivesse explicado que o elo que o anel representa para os trouxas se torna mágico entre os bruxos.

- Você está melhor? - a voz sobressaltou o loiro, que se voltou para encontrar Harry vindo da casa.

- Sim. Todos já foram?

- Sim. Ron e Mione nos chamaram para jantar, mas achei que você não ia querer ver comida tão cedo. - Draco deu um pequeno sorriso com o comentário, mas se incomodou um pouco com a situação.

- Potter, você não precisa deixar de fazer coisas com seus amigos só porque eu estou aqui. Não quero me tornar incômodo.

- Harry. - o moreno se abaixou ao seu lado, ficando na mesma altura que ele – Se vamos fingir que somos casados, melhor me chamar assim. - o loiro concordou com a cabeça – E eu não queria ir. Estou cansado também.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e, quase como se estivesse implícito nas palavras, os dois se ergueram e seguiram para o quarto juntos.

**o0o**

Havia um berço no quarto, e isso o assustava.

Draco já não gostava daquele quarto. Nos últimos dias – que haviam se tornado semanas rapidamente –, ele havia saído pouco dali. Ia ao banheiro cada vez com mais frequencia, mas a casa era somente uma série de cômodos vazios, e Potter também não saía muito, então aquele era o melhor lugar para se estar, apesar de sua principal atividade ser olhar para o teto e tentar imaginar qualquer solução melhor para a sua vida a não ser estar ali.

Mas quando a cama de Potter foi substituída pelo berço, aquele quarto parecia ter se tornado um pesadelo. Draco não podia dizer que gostava da companhia de Potter, mas havia se acostumado com ele. Ele era silencioso e ficavam pouco juntos, e isso bastava. Mas, aparentemente, Potter também não tinha muito o que fazer, e começou a pintar a casa de forma trouxa. Depois de terminado, surgiram lustres. Um sofá de três lugares na sala e uma mesa para duas pessoas na cozinha. E então o berço.

O berço era a maior concretização de que teria um filho até agora. Ele tinha enjoos, sua barriga parecia inchada, mas só. Nenhum outro sinal de que havia um ser crescendo dentro dele e que logo sairia para o mundo, mudando sua vida. A enfermeira que Potter contratara vinha periodicamente examiná-lo e dizia que estava tudo dentro do esperado, recomendando uma dieta mais rígida, e ainda assim Draco não pensava muito no filho.

Ele não pensava em aborto, como chegara a pensar em meio ao desespero ainda na enfermaria do castelo, quando o medo se misturava com o pavor e os primeiros sinais de que poderia, sim, estar esperando um filho de seu pai o faziam querer vomitar mais do que o enjoo matinal. Agora dependia somente da vontade de seu filho viver, e ele viveria. Ele teria aquela criança. Mas não havia nenhum elo, nenhum sentimento materno, nenhuma ideia de que ele era, evidentemente, seu. Ou ao menos até surgir o berço e com ele a imagem de um bebê deitado nele. Um bebê que choraria, que o chamaria de pai, que ele precisaria pegar em seus braços, que teria que escolher um nome.

O _seu_ filho.

Ou o filho de Harry Potter, como o moreno havia tão gentilmente oferecido.

E então Draco percebeu que a possibilidade de não vê-lo chorar, não ter ninguém que o chamasse de pai, não pegar aquele ser que crescia dentro de seu corpo em seus braços, não ter o direito de escolher o seu nome o apavorava tanto quanto as imagens que aquele berço lhe dava.

E ele decidiu que não queria mais ficar naquele quarto, pensando sozinho. Mas decidiu também que, da próxima vez que a enfermeira viesse, perguntaria se já dava para saber se era menino ou menina.

-:=:-

**NA: Cara, o estado do Draco nesse capítulo é tão... desolador ._.**

**E eles estão casados, olha só que fofo XD**

**Espero que gostem, xuxuzes!**

**Até o próximo!**

**Beijos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

A casa não era grande como a mansão, mas era uma boa casa.

Plana, tinha um espaço cimentado na frente, que Harry lhe explicou que havia reservado para uma coisa trouxa chamada _garagem_, e o pequeno jardim no fundo, que rapidamente se tornou seu lugar favorito. O primeiro cômodo era um salão grande, onde daria para fazer duas ou três salas, se Potter quisesse, com uma lareira, um lavabo e ao fundo uma porta para uma cozinha pequena, com uma mesa para dois. Tanto o salão quanto a cozinha davam para o jardim. Em oposição à porta da cozinha, havia o corredor dos quartos, que terminava em um banheiro simples.

Draco começou a reparar na casa quando passou a andar por ela, e acabou voltando para o seu quarto simplesmente porque era o único lugar em que havia algo confortável onde se sentar. E Potter parecia concordar com essa observação porque um dia o encontrou jogado no chão, perto da lareira, folheando o que parecia ser uma revista de decoração.

- O que está fazendo? - os olhos verdes o seguiram, indo em direção aos jardins.

- Eu gosto de ficar aqui fora. - Draco deu de ombros – Você não vai sair hoje?

Harry fez um gesto de ombros que dizia pouca coisa.

- Não é uma boa ideia. - ele fechou a revista e mostrou a capa para Draco: uma montagem de fotos dos dois explorava "a combinação do luxo com o exótico: o que combina com o casal do ano".

- Casal do ano? - Draco perguntou confuso, se aproximando e tomando a revista de Potter, examinando a capa com atenção.

- Ah, tem coisas piores. Somos capa basicamente da banca de jornal inteira, e sequer teve fotos do nosso casamento de verdade. - ele observou os olhos do loiro correrem pela matéria sobre os dois rapidamente – Isso te incomoda?

- Sim. - Draco disse, descrente – Não te incomoda?

- Eu não tenho saído. - Harry justificou – Mas ficar aqui também está me incomodando. Acho que preciso de uma poltrona.

- Duas, no mínimo. E um sofá. E tapetes. E uma mesa de jantar. E, Potter, o que significa aquele berço?

- Você vai ter um bebê, ele precisa de um lugar para dormir. Eu ia comprar outras coisas, Mione não pára de falar sobre tudo o que ele vai precisar e que não tem condições de ele ficar aqui, mas então os jornalistas começaram a me irritar e eu parei de sair. Acho que vou escolher alguma coisa dessa revista e mandar o pedido por floo, eles entregam.

Draco sentou-se no chão ao seu lado, pegando a revista novamente e a folheando com mais cuidado.

- Você precisa de um desses. - ele apontou uma bonita cristaleira.

- Hum. - Harry deixou a revista entre os dois, observando de perto – Bonito armário. Por que você não gostou do berço?

- Sua cozinha não tem armários, sua sala não tem sofá e seus quartos não têm mais do que o mesmo número de camas que os habitantes da casa. Você só vai precisar de berço daqui há seis meses, Potter, por enquanto você precisa de um decorador.

Harry riu e voltou a olhar a revista.

- Se for comprar esse armário, vou precisar de coisas para pôr dentro.

- É uma cristaleira, Potter.

- O que acha desse jogo de jantar? - Harry fingiu não ouvir.

- Simples. Bonito. Ficaria perfeito nessa mesa.

- Sim. E você tem total autonomia para escolher os tapetes.

Draco riu, virando a revista. Aquilo seria divertido.

**o0o**

- Potter, arrume esses livros na estante. - Draco fez uma pilha de livros flutuarem para o quarto à frente – Separados por autor e assunto, não como você jogou dentro do seu malão, ok?

- Para que? A Hermione vai mudar tudo de lugar na primeira vez que ela vier aqui!

Draco riu, Harry ficava irritado quando era corrigido, e ele não tinha o mínimo senso de organização, então era fácil passar toda uma manhã somente falando sobre coisas que precisavam ser feitas na casa e que ele ainda não fez ou fez errado.

Mas agora a casa parecia efetivamente uma casa. As salas de jantar, de estar e a cozinha já estavam praticamente montadas, e agora, depois de todos os cômodos pintados e acarpetados, eles começaram a mobiliar os quartos.

Draco se surpreendeu quando Harry lhe disse que tudo o que tinha estava dentro do velho malão de Hogwarts. É fato que todas as coisas que o loiro possuía também se restringiam a um malão, mas isso porque ele havia perdido _tudo_, não que tudo o que acumulara a vida inteira estivesse ali.

Ele não se surpreendia mais de Harry ter vivido por mais de um mês em uma casa sem mobilia. Na verdade, ele não duvidava que o moreno sobrevisse em qualquer ambiente, em qualquer situação, ele simplesmente não precisava de muita coisa. E Draco percebeu rapidamente que ele nunca _teve_ muita coisa. Apesar de ter dinheiro o suficiente para erguer e sustentar uma mansão, Harry teria que primeiro conhecer uma mansão para desejar ter uma.

Draco não sentia falta da sua mansão. Nos primeiros dias em que começara a se empenhar com Potter para criarem um lugar habitável, ele se vira gastando muitas horas pensando no lugar onde vivera, nos objetos que amara, no cheiro daquele lugar onde crescera e que aprendera a chamar de seu. O resultado foram noites contínuas em que acordara chorando ou gritando, e Harry acabou colocando o berço no quarto vazio e voltou a dormir com ele para acalmá-lo durante a noite.

Harry também tinha pesadelos, ele também acordava gritando, e em geral não voltava a dormir. Rapidamente os dois aprenderam a se entender, e noites de pesadelos costumavam terminar em longas conversas na cozinha, a base de café, ou os dois dormindo juntos à beira da lareira, onde era sempre mais quente que o resto da casa.

E a casa não tinha nada da mansão, e nada da casa dos tios de Harry, pelo que Draco pôde perceber. Não era uma casa de lembranças nem um lugar construído para pesadelos. Era um lugar novo, onde algo novo estava começando. E, com esse pensamento, Draco não comentou nada quando foram entregues uma cômoda e um carrinho de bebê, guardados silenciosamente no quarto junto com o berço.

Provavelmente era por esse motivo também que Harry havia pedido que ele desmanchasse seu malão. A uma primeira vista, Draco jogaria tudo fora. Eram livros velhos demais, roupas grandes e usadas demais para Harry, notícias velhas de jornais, pedaços velhos de espelho.

Mas foi no fundo do baú que Draco achou talvez a coisa mais velha de todas: a capa da invisibilidade que sabia pertencer a Potter e, embrulhado nela, um velho álbum de fotos. Draco folheou as páginas mal costuradas com cuidado, vendo que as imagens eram muito antigas, pessoas que conhecera adultas em rostos adolescentes, pessoas que sabia já terem morrido. Os pais de Potter. Um Harry bebê. A história dele contada não nos livros, não nos jornais, mas de uma forma... íntima.

E Draco acabou guardando suas roupas no novo, grande e bonito guarda roupas que o havia feito comprar. O fez encomendar uma estante que havia sido entregue naquela manhã, e, já que dormiam juntos, e no outro quarto estavam as coisas do bebê, o terceiro quarto ficou sendo uma biblioteca ou escritório. E todas as outras velharias que estavam jogadas no fundo do baú, Draco colocou em uma caixa e guardou no fundo do guarda roupas, junto com a capa da invisibilidade e o álbum de fotos.

- Você não guardou suas coisas, Draco? - Harry perguntou, o observando encolher seu malão e levitá-lo para cima do guarda roupas, mas o dele ainda intacto ao pé da cama.

- Aonde? - o loiro perguntou, confuso.

- Elas não cabem no guarda roupas? - Harry abriu as portas do móvel, sorrindo quando viu a organização – Ficou muito bom.

- Eu... não pensei que... - o loiro vacilou. Não era a sua casa. Não era o seu quarto. Ele estava ali... provisoriamente.

- Tem muito espaço. - Harry sorriu para ele, e, ao perceber sua hesitação, acrescentou – E é mais confortável, mais fácil de você achar e pegar suas coisas, e isso vai ser importante daqui a alguns meses.

Draco concordou com um gesto de cabeça, mas abaixou o olhar, sentando-se sobre sua cama com as pernas dobradas. Ele sabia que Harry ainda estava ali, o observando.

- Eu arrumei o quarto do bebê. - Harry informou – Ele está destrancado e o cheiro da tinta já passou. Se... depois... você quiser...

- Talvez. - Draco sorriu rapidamente, tentando mostrar alguma simpatia.

- O que a enfermeira disse? - Harry perguntou, sentando-se na cama a frente.

- Eu estou engordando como o esperado, o que significa que o bebê está crescendo bem.

- Duvido que ela disse dessa forma. - Harry sorriu ao ver o loiro rir.

- Bem, foi como eu entendi. - ele ficou repentinamente sério e suas mãos correram para o ventre que começava a se destacar sob as vestes – Eu estou entrando no quarto mês, ainda não dá para ver o sexo, mas ela me avisou que a qualquer momento eu posso começar a sentir ele mexer.

- Você está bem com isso? - Harry perguntou preocupado, e o loiro concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

Os olhos verdes continuaram observando-o silenciosamente, o loiro brincava com os detalhes da colcha que cobria sua cama, fingindo que não percebia isso. Ele não sabia se gostava dessa preocupação ou se o incomodava. Potter sabia que ele não estava bem, mas ele mesmo não sabia porque não estava bem. Era seu filho, não era? Ele estava bem e estava crescendo, isso era bom. E Harry estaria ali com ele, como estava agora, até o fim.

Ele sorriu para o moreno e se levantou.

- Estou com fome. Me ajuda a preparar alguma coisa?

- Claro. - e Harry o seguiu para a cozinha. Draco nunca admitiria, mas a comida do moreno era uma das poucas coisas que valia a pena naqueles dias.

**o0o**

Harry instalou um balanço no jardim.

Foi a última coisa que ele comprou para a casa. Ela estava completamente mobiliada e decorada, com todos os utensílios de que uma casa precisa. Draco havia sugerido que ele convidasse os amigos para jantar, mas Harry havia dito que não queria uma ocasião, que eles haviam pegado tanto no pé dele para fazer isso que seria melhor que eles pensassem que aconteceu de forma natural.

Draco riu, pensando silenciosamente que aquilo era algo muito Slytherin de se fazer.

Mas até isso ele poderia ter esperado. O que ele não esperava era que Harry colocasse algo dentro da casa pensando exclusivamente _nele_. Não no bebê, não em atender a algo que ele tivesse pedido ou apontado a necessidade. Algo que Harry fez para agradar a Draco.

O balanço não era infantil. Era uma cadeira grande e confortável, feita de madeira e ferro trabalhado pintados de branco, preso a um dos galhos da grande árvore. Ele não rangia quando balançava, mas fazia o som como de pequenos sinos tocando baixinho conforme o vento batia nas folhas daquele lugar. Ela combinava com o jogo de mesa e cadeiras que Draco o havia feito comprar para colocar ali, e com o pequeno chafariz que enfeitava um dos cantos do jardim, mas ao mesmo tempo era diferente de tudo. Era... particular.

E Draco gostou dele desde a primeira vez que sentou ali. Era como estar em casa novamente.

- Você está chorando? - a voz preocupada soou baixa e Draco ergueu os olhos para encontrar o moreno parado na porta da sala, o observando.

Ele parou o balanço de seu agitar suave e secou o rosto em uma tentativa infundada de esconder as lágrimas. Ao contrário do que desejava, isso só fez Harry se aproximar, mais preocupado.

- Eu estou assustado. - Draco confessou na esperança de que isso bastasse e Harry o deixasse em paz.

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou baixinho, se ajoelhando ao seu lado, o olhando com atenção.

Draco negou com a cabeça, indicando que não queria falar, mas então o movimento que tanto o assustara se repetiu e, como se fosse a coisa mais lógica a se fazer, o loiro pegou a mão de Harry e a encostou em sua barriga, de forma que ele pudesse sentir o leve tremor que o pertubava.

- Draco, ele está se mexendo! - essa constatação só fez a quantidade de lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto do loiro aumentar – Hey, isso é bom, não é? A enfermeira avisou que isso aconteceria. - Harry sorriu, limpando seu rosto em um gesto terno.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, mas tudo se restringia a uma vontade imensa de sumir, de sair dali, de acabar com tudo aquilo. Ele se levantou em um gesto brusco, e Harry o segurou pelo pulso, percebendo que ele estava quase em desespero. E, em um gesto quase tão automático quanto o de Draco quando levo-o a tocá-lo, o moreno o envolveu em um abraço, puxando-o contra o peito, e o loiro se sentiu desabar com isso, o envolvendo com força como se Harry fosse a única coisa sólida no mundo, enquanto tudo se desmanchava.

- Tudo bem, Draco. Eu estou com você, ok?

E os dois começavam a entender a real importância disso.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, queridos.**

**Desculpem pelo atraso para a postagem, mas eu tive um bom motivo: Dark K. e Diana Prallon estavam na minha casa para curtimos o lançamento do último filme de Harry Potter e me distrairam um pouco. XD**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, fim de semana que vem tem mais, dessa vez sem atrasos, espero.**

**Beijos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

Draco passava lentamente os dedos sobre a madeira envernizada. Era bonito e forte, ao mesmo tempo claro e clássico. Ele sorriu por um momento pensando que não esperava que Potter pudesse ter bom gosto para alguma coisa.

Mas ele já deveria ter percebido quando viu o berço, há alguns meses. É que ele realmente não queria ver. O significado de um berço pulava à sua frente, o impedindo de enxergar o quanto o móvel era bonito.

E agora, naquele quarto, ele via que todos os móveis formavam um conjunto do mesmo tipo de madeira, a mesma cor suave, o mesmo padrão no trabalho de seus detalhes, assim como no bordado da roupa de cama e do pequeno enxoval dentro das gavetas da cômoda.

Havia também pequenas peças de roupa bem dobradas, separadas por cor, e ele sabia que Potter não teria esse cuidado, provavelmente era trabalho de Hermione, assim como os produtos de higiene, para ele e para o bebê, separados sobre uma prateleira próxima à pequena banheira, todos especiais, para criança e gestantes. Ele os tocou devagar e tudo ali exalava um cheiro delicado, calmo, suave.

- Você está bem? - Harry perguntou, preocupado com seu silêncio. Mas Draco ainda não queria falar, somente concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

Seus dedos tocaram os pequenos brinquedos, o móbile com estrelas e fadinhas, tão obviamente mágico que o fez sorrir. Era tudo colorido em tons suaves, pastéis, rosa, azul, verde, amarelo, branco. Ele soubera na semana anterior que esperava um menino e ficou uma noite inteira acordado pensando sobre o que isso significava. Só percebeu pela manhã que Harry havia ficado acordado também, o observando em silêncio.

- Você pode escolher o nome. - Draco declarara de manhã. E Harry se mostrou ainda mais preocupado depois disso.

- Você quer que eu escolha um nome de estrelas ou criaturas mágicas, como os da sua família?

- Não, Potter, nada como minha família. - ele respondera quase gritando, para em seguida respirar fundo – Só pense em um nome, ok? Eu não quero que ele nasça sem nome e não quero escolher.

Potter o abraçara e beijara sua testa demoradamente, alisando seus cabelos. Ele vinha fazendo muito isso desde o incidente no jardim, quando o bebê se movera pela primeira vez e Draco ficara em desespero. Era reconfortante. O loiro não saberia dizer o que aquele gesto significava para Harry, mas ele gostava. Às vezes, era a única coisa que o fazia perceber que, em algum ponto, ele parara de respirar, e o calor do corpo do outro tão próximo o fazia inspirar fundo e fechar os olhos, ciente de que não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Seus cabelos estavam mais longos e Harry parecia achar isso curioso. Várias vezes, Draco o pegara olhando para seus cabelos, em silêncio, sério, e ele quase esperava que o moreno mandasse ele cortá-los a qualquer momento, como às vezes comentava que ele não devia andar descalço ou colocava mais cobertas em sua cama quando o tempo mudava. Mas ele não disse nada.

- Você fez um bom trabalho. - Draco comentou por fim, tocando as paredes pintadas de creme, onde a luz suave que passava pelas cortinas leves do quarto pareciam produzir algum tipo de calor a mais. O quarto do bebê era um lugar aconchegante e, quando Draco havia decidido por fim ir lá, não esperava que se sentisse tão calmo.

- Eu espero que ele goste. - Harry comentou, sorrindo.

Harry muitas vezes falava de seu filho daquela forma, como se ele já existisse. Como se ele fosse já a pessoa que Draco não conseguia visualizar.

O loiro tocou a própria barriga, a acariciando. Era um gesto que se acostumou quase forçosamente a fazer. Era grande e estranha, mas era parte de seu corpo, como aquela criança era, somente parte de seu corpo, não um outro ser ainda. Ele não imaginava como ele seria, ele não pensava nele correndo em passos pequenos por aquela casa, como sabia que Harry conseguia ver.

- Eu escolhi o nome. - Harry se aproximou, fazendo com que Draco erguesse o rosto para olhar para ele – William. - Draco pareceu ponderar, e não disse nada – Seu pequeno Bill. Seu protetor.

- Acho que era para eu proteger a ele. - Draco disse, baixo.

- Ele vai nascer da sua força. - ele afastou os cabelos loiros do rosto de Draco, arrumando-os atrás da orelha – Ele vai te fazer feliz.

- Se você gosta. - Draco deu de ombros.

- Você gosta também. - Harry sorriu para ele – Ou não teria aceitado.

E Draco sorriu, a mão ainda pousada em sua barriga, onde o pequeno William repousava.

**o0o**

Draco pousou a cabeça contra o arco do balanço, deixando o corpo relaxar e fechando os olhos, ouvindo os pequenos sinos e o vento brincando entre as folhas da árvore.

Estava sozinho na casa. Harry e ele haviam saído de manhã, o moreno implicara que ele precisava tomar um pouco de sol e ambos aparataram nos jardins de Hogwarts. O castelo estava calmo e vazio, exceto pelos habitantes silenciosos da enfermaria, e os dois passaram o dia nos jardins, contando histórias, lembrando da época em que estudavam ali, antes da guerra, brincando à beira do lago.

Depois foram em um restaurante pequeno que havia em Hogsmead – um lugar sem jornalistas no momento – e quando voltaram para casa, Draco estava sonolento e cansado. Harry recebera uma coruja e teve que ir ao Ministério, mas o loiro não queria dormir, então decidiu ficar nos jardins.

Era bom estar ali. Era calmo e confortável e Draco gostava do cheiro daquele lugar. Ele não tinha muito o que fazer, e ir ali era ao mesmo tempo uma distração e uma forma de fugir do mundo.

Sua rotina, agora que sua barriga parecia ter o tamanho do universo, se reduzia a sentir dores nas costas e nas juntas, a ler e dedilhar o piano que havia no pequeno escritório, mas que não conseguia tocar devidamente devido à distância que seu corpo impunha das teclas. Harry cozinhava para ele, respondia correspondências demais e eles conversavam. Conversavam mais do que um dia imaginara conversar com Harry Potter. E dormiam juntos no mesmo quarto.

Quando Harry não estava em casa, Draco havia encontrado uma distração secreta e particular. Não fazia ideia de como o moreno reagiria quando soubesse. Pretendia presenteá-lo quando estivesse pronto, quando fosse o momento de ir embora daquela casa, como uma despedida ou uma forma de agradecimento por tudo antes que pudesse recompensá-lo mais apropriadamente.

Mas Draco não queria pensar nesse dia. Ele se sentia bem ali, se sentia bem com Harry e, mais do que tudo, quando se pensava partindo, não saberia dizer onde seu filho estava. Em sua mente, em seus pesadelos, ainda não decidira se William – o pequeno e imensamente loiro William, de olhos frios como os de Lucius – estaria junto a Harry, o encarando acusador de uma das janelas daquela casa que aprendera a amar, enquanto ele lhe dava as costas, ou se estaria ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e seguindo com ele para qualquer lugar incerto.

Ele não pensava em William, assim como não pensava no dia em que teria que partir.

Draco somente acariciava sua barriga, grande demais, e respirava fundo aproveitando a paz que ainda tinha, olhando para o céu, esperando pela próxima coruja que viria enquanto Harry estava fora, trazendo-lhe um pequeno tesouro de longe, um pacote especial.

Ele sorriu quando ela deixou o pacote em seu colo, indo até o pequeno chafariz onde bebeu antes de partir. Ela não precisava de resposta.

Se ergueu do balanço, caminhando para dentro da casa até o quarto que dividia com Harry, até o guarda roupa onde ambos guardavam suas coisas, e encontrou no fundo o álbum de fotos de Potter. O pegou, junto aos utensílios guardados na pequena caixa, e levou tudo para a mesa da sala, onde seria mais confortável trabalhar.

Dentro do pequeno pacote, uma carta de Andromedra dizendo que admirava o que estava fazendo e que Potter merecia isso, ele era um bom menino, muito bom para Teddy. E, por um momento, Draco chegou a pensar que Harry poderia, um dia, ser um bom pai, mas os olhos frios do menino loiro o encarando de longe não permitiram que ele continuasse nesse raciocínio.

Ele apanhou as fotos que vieram com a carta, as olhando com atenção e observando as legendas escritas no verso em uma bonita caligrafia. Charlus Potter e Dorea Black em um baile, conversando em um canto, pouco tempo antes de eles se casarem. James e Sirius jovens, se encontrando na plataforma antes de subirem no trem. Uma foto grande dos formandos de Hogwarts de 1977, onde poderia-se ver perfeitamente todos os Gryffindor que Harry amava e sua mãe e seu pai, em especial, abraçados e sorrindo, como se não estivessem partindo para uma guerra.

Draco as enfeitiçou, clareando um pouco as imagens do efeito do tempo, e colocando um feitiço para conservá-las. Em seguida, abriu o álbum com cuidado, olhando as muitas imagens que já estavam ali no início, as que estava jogadas em recortes entre suas páginas e que Draco havia recortado e as colado em seus lugares apropriados, e depois as que ele vinha colhendo de todos que pudessem ter qualquer lembrança de Harry, seus amigos, sua família.

Havia mandado cartas polidas aos ex-colegas de Hogwarts, exceto Ron e Mione porque tinha certeza que os dois contariam a Harry o que vinha fazendo, parentes distantes, amigos e membros da Ordem da Fênix – como dizia uma a legenda de uma das fotos do álbum – que ainda estavam vivos.

E as fotos chegavam. Aos poucos, em segredo, com cartas com considerações e carinhos sobre Harry. Draco as guardava em um pequeno bolso interno na contracapa do álbum, Harry iria gostar de lê-las um dia, saber o quanto era amado e querido além da sua contribuição para a guerra ou o que fosse que ainda o fazia correr para o Ministério pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Harry Potter merecia esse cuidado e esse carinho, Draco percebeu muito cedo. Isso era evidente no próprio cuidado e carinho que ele dedicava a ele e William. Algumas vezes, principalmente no começo, Draco pensava o quanto ele não merecia isso. O quanto era errado que ele, um Malfoy, estivesse ali, na casa de Potter, desfrutando de seu conforto, de seu tempo, de sua comida e de sua cama. Ele estava perturbado com isso e chegou a falar com Potter, porque sentia impulsos de simplesmente ir embora e por vezes era agressivo, dizendo que não precisava de nada disso, mas Harry o acalmava e o fazia entender de que, sim, ele precisava, e ele não se importava.

Harry Potter não via mais Draco Malfoy como um inimigo. Ele, na verdade, passara a _se importar_ com Draco, de uma forma boa, revelando aquela preocupação e aquele carinho. Na verdade, o loiro já não sabia dizer se esse se importar estava ali desde o início, desde que tentara se matar, e na verdade foi ele que demorou a perceber. Ou, talvez, as duas coisas tenham acontecido simultâneamente: Harry se importando com ele e ele percebendo e aceitando isso como algo precioso.

E ele queria retribuir. Draco era orgulhoso, mas não era ingrato. Ele não fazia ideia de como retribuir noite insones e apoio para ele se erguer do chão do banheiro depois de vomitar sua alma. Não sabia como agradecer pelo nome de seu filho, pela comida durante aqueles sete meses, pelas cobertas a mais em sua cama e o espaço em seu guarda roupa para suas coisas. Não sabia agradecer pelas infinitas vezes em que Harry Potter havia salvado sua vida e sua alma.

Então ele aceitava o carinho, aceitava os abraços e aceitava o cuidado. E recolhia as pequenas lembranças de Harry pelo mundo, para fazê-lo ao menos um pouco mais feliz com aquilo. Porque Draco percebeu que queria ver Harry feliz, assim como o moreno se preocupava em vê-lo bem e no mínimo fora daquele estado de desespero que às vezes se apoderava dele.

- O que você está fazendo? - a voz fez Draco se sobressaltar, perdido em seus pensamentos, e ele pensou em enfeitiçar tudo o que havia à sua frente, em uma tentativa de esconder, mas percebeu tarde demais que Harry já estava com a mão apoiada em sua cadeira, às suas costas – Mas... o que é isso?

Draco se ergueu da cadeira, tenso, quando Harry se aproximou da mesa, puxando o álbum para ele e folheando desde seu início até as novas fotos. O loiro não o havia ouvido chegar, concentrado que estava no que fazia, e agora estava tenso, esperando qualquer manifestação de fúria de Harry. Ele havia mexido em algo íntimo que não o pertencia e não estava pronto ainda, não era a situação ainda, não tinha o significado que era para ter.

- Você fez isso? - Harry perguntou o encarando de longe.

- Não está pronto. - Draco explicou, sua voz custando a sair – Mais fotos vão chegar. Eu não queria que você visse ainda. Era... era um presente de despedida. - Harry o olhou assustado.

- Você estava pensando em ir embora? - ele perguntou, inseguro. Draco negou com a cabeça.

- Eu só queria... agradecer. Por tudo. - Draco explicou, apoiando o corpo contra a parede quando percebeu que não tinha mais para onde recuar, cruzando os braços contra o peito em um gesto defensivo.

- É lindo. - Harry sorriu e Draco voltou a respirar normalmente, vendo uma lágrima solitária correr pelo rosto do moreno enquanto olhava as fotos – Muito obrigado, Draco. - ele sorriu para o loiro e ele retribuiu, ainda tímido, aliviado com aquela recepção.

- Que bom que gostou. No final tem cartas das pessoas que te enviaram as fotos. Achei que você gostaria de ler.

Harry concordou com um gesto de cabeça, incapaz de falar, tocando de leve o álbum.

- Podemos fazer isso juntos, se você quiser. - ele sorriu para Draco – Eu gostaria. Sério, eu... eu não esperava. - ele percebeu o gesto ainda defensivo de Draco – Você achou que eu não ia gostar?

- Eu achei que ficaria bravo por eu ter mexido em suas coisas. - Harry riu e Draco mordeu o lábio – Você pode selecionar as fotos agora, colocar outras mais.

- Sim. - Harry não parava de sorrir, folheando o álbum como se fosse algo precioso – Quero colocar uma foto de nós dois, e uma foto sua grávido. Isso é importante para mim também.

Draco não esperava por aquilo. Ele riu, sem graça. Não sabia se queria um registro seu naquele estado. Não era exatamente a melhor fase da sua vida, mas, se era importante para Harry, ele faria.

- Você vai... você vai por fotos do William também? - perguntou, vacilante.

- Claro! Ele é meu filho. - Harry respondeu, ainda olhando o álbum encantado, mas sua atenção se desviou para Draco quando ele gritou.

- NÃO, ELE NÃO É! Você sabe disso e não pode tirar ele de mim, Potter!

- Eu... Draco, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! - Harry percebeu o quão instável Draco estava e o quanto não devia ter dito aquilo – É só... Calma, Draco.

Ele abraçou o loiro contra o peito quando ele tentou sair correndo da sala. Precisava de força para manter o outro parado, mas temia o que estava se passando pela sua cabeça para entrar em desespero daquela forma com uma afirmação tão inocente.

- Ele não é, Draco, eu sei disso. Eu não vou tirar ele de você. Eu nunca quis isso. Mas eu... eu gosto dele. Eu estou perto demais, Draco. Eu sinto como se fosse responsável por ele. Eu estou vendo ele crescer dentro de você, Draco, e não tem como não considerar ele um pouco meu, ter carinho por ele. Ter carinho por vocês dois.

- Eu não sei o que fazer... Eu não sei... Eu não sei se eu quero... Harry! - Draco se agarrava às suas vestes, e Harry o abraçou com mais força – Eu não posso deixar ele, Harry, é meu filho.

- Você não vai, Draco. Você não precisa. Você pode ficar aqui para sempre. Você e ele. - ele beijou os fios loiros, sua testa e sua face, tentando acalmá-lo – Vocês dois, Draco.

Ele deu um beijo leve sobre os lábios do loiro e os olhos cinzentos o encararam, confusos por um momento, tocando seu rosto também, como se estivesse incerto sobre o que estava acontecendo. Harry o estreitou mais em seus braços, o beijando de forma mais profunda, e Draco entreabriu os lábios para ele, permitindo aquele toque íntimo entre os dois, seus dedos perdidos entre os fios negros, puxando seus cabelos como se precisasse ter certeza de que Harry estava ali e não ia desaparecer.

- Fique em paz, Draco. Nós vamos ficar juntos. Nós três. Você e William já são parte da minha vida. Para sempre.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, queridos!**

**Fic postada pontualmente dessa vez, mas as reviews continuam atrasadas. Eu ainda estou na casa dos meus pais, volto para a minha só semana que vem, quando acho que consigo parar e colocar as coisas em ordem, então peço um pouco mais de paciência.**

**Cara, eu tenho um carinho tão grande pelo Draco dessa fic que vocês não tem noção! E agora coisas estão acontecendo... quero saber o que vocês estão achando!**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

Estava escuro, mas não o suficiente para não se verem.

Depois de um tempo deitado, em silêncio, Draco podia discernir perfeitamente os olhos verdes abertos do outro lado do quarto, o moreno deitado na cama em frente a sua em pijamas grandes demais para ele. Ele o olhava, sério. E de repente havia tanta distância entre eles que quase lhe dava desespero.

Mas tudo parecia lhe dar desespero naquele momento. O álbum descoberto e a reação positiva de Harry. Queria que trabalhassem nele juntos. Queria uma foto sua. Queria uma foto de seu filho. O filho de Harry. O beijo.

- Draco... - Harry falou baixo, percebendo que a respiração de Draco havia se alterado visivelmente.

- Não se aproxime. - Draco disse, baixo.

Harry obedeceu. O quarto voltou a cair em silêncio, o loiro com o rosto virado contra a cama, o moreno com os olhos fixos nele até que Draco voltou a encará-lo.

- O que está acontecendo? - ele perguntou, havia muito mais angústia do que confusão em sua voz.

- Não vai acontecer nada que você não queira. - Harry tentou assegurar, antes de mais nada - Eu não vou te machucar nem vou te forçar a nada, Draco.

Mas não era esse o ponto. Harry não o assustava. Harry ali, deitado na cama em frente, mais próximo do que qualquer outra pessoa estivera dele desde que...

- Draco, respire. - o moreno falou, baixo, e o loiro percebeu que havia prendido a respiração.

Ele cuidava dele. Ele o abraçava. Ele o tocava e o protegia. Ele o havia levado para o hospital e havia prometido que faria _qualquer coisa_ para que ele ficasse bem. Inclusive criar o seu filho, se fosse isso que Draco desejasse.

- Eu não sei o que eu quero. - Draco confessou em voz baixa - Eu simplesmente não sei.

- Você não precisa tomar nenhuma decisão agora. - Harry tentou reafirmar - Eu não quero te ver tão abalado dessa forma, você está de sete meses, é uma fase complicada, pelo que a enfermeira disse.

Draco acariciou a barriga como um gesto automático, e Harry acompanhou esse movimento com os olhos percebendo que, talvez pela primeira vez, o loiro estivesse realmente sentindo o filho, seu crescimento, a formação de uma pessoa. Isso era definitivamente um avanço e algo muito importante. Durante todos aqueles meses, Harry tentou fazer com que Draco tomasse consciência da criança, mas o loiro a negava com tanta força que ele já temia que ele pudesse simplesmente rejeitá-lo quando o bebê nascesse.

E Harry não sabia como reajiria a isso. Sua lógica dizia que Draco abandonar o filho era algo monstruoso, mas não poderia culpá-lo depois de ver tudo pelo que ele passou. E deixar a criança com ele era definitivamente melhor do que se matar ou matar o bebê ou mesmo ficar com ele e odiá-lo.

E, se apegando a isso, Harry assumiu em grande parte William como seu. Ele não pensava exatamente no que aconteceria com Draco depois do parto, mas a possibilidade tão grande de que a criança ficaria com ele fez com que ele se preocupasse em estar preparado para recebê-la, e não só comprando coisas para ela, mas pensando naquele bebê, naquela criança, como _sua_.

- Eu nunca tive nada, Draco. - Harry começou a falar, baixinho, quebrando o silêncio do quarto - O pouco que eu tinha, sumiu com a guerra. Eu tinha riqueza e amigos e compromissos, mas nunca tive nada tão essencial quanto isso: uma criança por nascer; uma pessoa que depende de mim para viver; um lar. Você me deu isso. Me deu sentido. Isso faz com que você seja muito importante para mim.

Draco continuava o olhando em silêncio.

- Eu precisava disso e não percebia. Você não quer pensar nas decisões que você vai ter que tomar em algum momento agora da mesma forma como eu não queria pensar nas minhas quando eu encontrei você. Você me fez agir porque você precisava que eu agisse.

- Eu não pedi que você fizesse nada por mim.

- Não. Mas quando eu fiz, você salvou minha vida.

Draco o olhou, confuso.

- _Você _salvou minha vida, Potter.

Harry sorriu.

- Eu gosto quando você fala desse jeito. Me faz lembrar da época em que você ainda sorria quando eu passava por você, mesmo que fosse deboche. Eu adoro seu cabelo. Adoro olhar para ele, adoro tocar nele. Adoro te abraçar e sentir que você precisa de mim.

- Eu não sou uma garota, Potter. - Draco reclamou, e era quase um alívio vê-lo sair daquela inércia, mesmo que com irritação.

- Não. - Harry sorriu, suave - Mas eu não quero que você vá embora agora. Nem depois que o William nascer. Eu quero que você fique comigo, Draco. Ao menos... - o moreno hesitou - Ao menos enquanto você quiser.

- Eu não quero ir. - o loiro respondeu, baixo – Eu gosto daqui. - ele hesitou, pensando em tudo o que o outro havia admitido há pouco. Harry estava sendo sincero e Draco sabia que ele não falaria tudo aquilo despropositalmente. Ele poderia admitir também - E eu gosto de você.

Harry abriu um sorriso.

- Mas isso não significa nada! - Draco acrescentou, exaltado - Eu não quero que você me toque ou que você me beije ou que você... que você... Meu filho não é seu! - ele repetiu.

- Draco, você está entrando em pânico de novo. Se acalme! - Harry pediu, sentindo o desespero do loiro e sabendo dessa vez que ir até ele e tentar confortá-lo só pioraria as coisas.

Ele havia perdido algo muito importante quando o beijou e sentia falta disso agora. Estava se afastando de Draco quando tentara se aproximar.

- Eu não quero te perder. - ele admitiu, baixo, seguindo seu próprio raciocínio, fechando os olhos, tentando pensar em como agir.

- Não me deixa sozinho. - a voz de Draco chegou baixa até ele, fazendo-o o olhar novamente.

Draco estava encolhido na cama, se abraçando.

- Eu não vou deixar, Draco. - ele reafirmou, suspirando.

O pensamento de Draco era contraditório, como era contraditória a situação dele. Ele não queria que Harry se aproximasse demais, mas Harry ainda era a única pessoa em que ele poderia confiar, o único que havia lhe oferecido ajuda e o único que estava ali por ele. Ver Harry se afastar era tão desesperador quanto vê-lo se aproximar demais. E o moreno compreendia isso agora.

- Nós estamos casados. - Harry falou, sério - Legalmente, nós estamos juntos, e William é meu filho. Se você quiser que um dia eu negue e desfaça isso, eu não vou me opor, Draco. Mas por enquanto isso é o que te dá segurança, essa é a forma como eu posso te ajudar.

- Eu entendo e concordei com isso. - Draco assentiu - Mas eu não esperava que você acreditasse nessa fantasia.

- Sim, você esperava. - Harry se irritou com o tom arrogante do loiro - Você esperava que eu ficasse com seu filho, caso você não conseguisse amá-lo, e você me beijou de volta quando eu te beijei. Você podia não esperar por um beijo, Malfoy, mas você também acreditou na fantasia naquele momento.

Draco agora o encarava com raiva, mas Harry não se arrependeu do que disse. O loiro não se sentiu ameaçado com isso, e ele precisava entender que não era somente o moreno que estava se envolvendo. Harry tinha certeza do que dizia: naquele momento em que se beijaram, os dois estavam de acordo com isso, os dois desejaram isso. Ele não era um abusador como Lucius Malfoy e Draco precisava ver esse fato para aceitar seu carinho.

- Eu não vou te beijar de novo se você não quiser, Draco. Mas, por favor, não me diga que você não quis naquele momento. - Harry pediu, sentindo necessidade dessa confirmação.

Mas Draco não respondeu. Ele fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto contra o travesseiro, suas mãos indo em direção à barriga. Harry sentiu aflição com aquela reação. Talvez estivesse exigindo demais do loiro.

- Draco... - ele tentou, mas a reação do outro foi gritar e se encolher na cama.

Alguma coisa estava muito errada.

Harry se levantou, indo se ajoelhar ao seu lado, hesitando em tocá-lo enquanto o loiro não percebesse sua presença tão próxima.

- Draco, por favor, olhe para mim. - pediu em um sussurro quase desesperado.

O loiro afastou as cobertas com um gesto súbito e o olhou finalmente, Harry compreendendo o que estava acontecendo no mesmo instante em que o viu se dobrar de dor uma segunda vez sobre os lençóis molhados.

- Me ajuda. - Draco pediu, sua voz falhando.

Ele estava entrando em trabalho de parto.

**o0o**

Draco sentiu a aparatação e ouviu os gritos de Harry por auxílio como se fosse algo muito distante.

Seu filho estava nascendo.

Ele estava apavorado. Não era o tempo. Ele ainda devia ter meses pela frente, pelo que a enfermeira dizia, e aquilo não poderia ser algo bom. A dor cruzava seu corpo em ciclos e em pouco tempo tudo se reduzia a medo e dor.

- Harry... Harry... - ele chamava, tentando localizar a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo em meio à névoa de desespero que o cercava, mas o suor que escorria pela sua testa nublava seus olhos e pessoas o carregavam, lhe davam poções, as luzes correndo por sobre sua cabeça e a dor e o medo.

Uma mulher falava com ele. Lhe deu um inalador e lhe disse que tudo ficaria bem. A dor sumiu e o medo se tornou uma ameaça periférica. E isso não era bom, porque se não tinha dor, se todos estavam calmos, se todo o caos havia passado, onde estava seu filho?

Draco encarava o teto que corria sobre seu corpo até tudo se tornar cinza e metálico e havia uma luz sobre seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas correrem, ouvindo vozes à volta e sons de instrumentos e líquido, mas ele não conseguia pensar direito. Ele tinha a vaga impressão de que havia perdido o bebê, e tudo estava acabado. Ele se sentia triste.

Um toque suave em sua face fez com que ele abrisse os olhos novamente. Ainda havia a luz e ele não conseguia ver direito, mas reconheceria aqueles olhos verdes até no inferno.

- Harry? - ele perguntou vagamente, o moreno usava roupas cirúrgicas e uma máscara, mas seus olhos se encolheram de forma que ele soube que estava sorrindo. Por que ele estava sorrindo? Seu filho estava morto, e ele precisava saber - William...

- Ele está vindo, Draco. Estão te operando. Fique calmo. - um beijo leve em sua testa como se com ele pudesse vir a compreensão.

William não estava morto. Ele estava nascendo. Draco estava dando a luz.

- Fica comigo. - ele pediu, baixinho, temendo que Harry não ouvisse entre tantos sons. Agora percebia que estava anestesiado e agradecia por isso.

A mão do moreno tomou a sua e ele sorriu sob a máscara mais uma vez, tentando passar tranquilidade para o loiro. Sua mão envolveu a dele, apertando forte e Draco retribuiu o aperto quando ouviu um choro encher toda a sala, claro e limpo, e os olhos verdes olhavam além e uma lágrima se soltou deles quando a medibruxa colocou o bebê sobre o peito de Draco.

- É um menino. - ela informou - Vai precisar ficar conosco algumas horas para se recuperar. É prematuro, mas saudável.

E Draco sorriu sem perceber as lágrimas que cobriam seu rosto quando tocou, finalmente, o seu filho.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, queridos.**

**Agora estou em casa e não garanto que as reviews vão se normalizar, mas ao menos podem ter certeza de que a postagem do último capítulo - sim, já o último - virá bonitinha no dia 28.**

**Estou feliz com a reação que vocês estão tendo à fic, e acho que esse é o parto mais tranquilo que eu já escrevi na vida. Espero que gostem.**

**Beijos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

- Ele é lindo. - Hermione afirmou, sorrindo, e ganhou um olhar duro de Draco, como se a hipótese de ainda haver dúvidas quanto a isso fosse uma ofensa.

Harry sorriu de longe, observando o loiro sentado na cama com o bebê nos braços e Ron e Hermione o entregando presentes e perguntando sobre a saúde da criança.

Apesar de ser prematuro e fruto de um incesto em primeiro grau, William era saudável. Ele era pequeno e precisou tomar algumas poções logo após seu nascimento, principalmente para os pulmões, e precisaria de acompanhamento constante por algum tempo, mas estava bem.

Harry acompanhou Ron e Hermione até a saída e, na volta, passou na cozinha pegando uma mamadeira, estava na hora de William comer e Draco não tinha autorização para sair da cama ainda.

Quando chegou no quarto, parou à porta, olhando a cena. Draco brincava com o bebê. Ele tocava suas mãozinhas, como se tentando entender a diferença de tamanho de seus pequenos dedos com relação aos dedos do pai, beijou o peito do bebê, aspirando seu cheiro, seu nariz roçando os pequenos lábios rosados e as faces redondas. Os olhos cinzentos e enormes o encaravam, curiosos, sabendo que era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida ali, a sua frente, e Draco ainda acariciou a cabeça coberta pela pelugem loira que prometia o mesmo dourado dos fios que caiam pelos seus ombros.

- Eu não sei como pude pensar em abandoná-lo. - Draco disse, baixo, acomodando o filho melhor em seu colo - Ele é perfeito.

Harry se aproximou, lhe entregando a mamadeira e, sentando-se à beira da cama, depositou um beijo leve na cabeça do bebê. Ele observou Draco amamentar William em silêncio. O loiro não pareceu se incomodar com sua proximidade, assim como não se incomodava com ele próximo ao bebê. Ele parecia mais... sereno. E isso alegrava Harry.

- O medibruxo disse que você pode se levantar amanhã e fazer pequenas caminhadas. Logo você vai estar bem. - Harry comentou, sorrindo, e recebeu um pequeno sorriso de Draco como resposta - Como se sente?

- Bem. Eu só senti dores das contrações, depois mais nada.

- Você perdeu muito peso nos últimos dias. - Harry notou.

As faces de Draco estavam fundas e seu corpo parecia drasticamente menor. Perder peso logo após o parto era normal, a própria barriga, antes tão volumosa, era quase imperceptível agora, mas o loiro parecia estar emagrecendo continuamente desde que deixara o hospital, e Harry suspeitava que isso poderia ser devido a alguma tensão que ele estava escondendo.

- Eu estou bem, Potter. - ele respondeu, irritado.

- Eu só estou preocupado. - Harry deu de ombros.

Draco o olhou por um longo tempo e Harry sustentou seu olhar, tentando compreender o que ele tentava lhe dizer com isso, mas por fim o loiro se voltou para o bebê mais uma vez. William era o centro da casa agora e ele exigia mais atenção do que tudo.

**o0o**

Draco se balançava devagar, o bebê seguro em seu colo enquanto um feitiço fazia com que o balanço seguisse seu fluxo suave. William parecia gostar da brisa leve, dos sons dos sinos e da luz do sol brincando entre as folhas tanto quanto seu pai. Ele ficava calmo e atento em seu colo quando estavam ali, muitas vezes dormindo por longas horas ao som da voz baixa de Draco ritmada com os sinos.

Ele não cantava as músicas de sua infância, não queria que nada de sua infância tocasse em William. Ele cantarolava palavras e sons sem sentido, mas que traziam paz para ele e para seu filho.

Ele estava em paz. William não tinha nada de Lucius. Não tinha seus olhos, não tinha seus cabelos, não tinha sua arrogância, não tinha sua força ou sua ferocidade. William era seu, totalmente seu, puramente seu. Seus lábios e seus olhos e seus cabelos refletidos naquela criaturinha indefesa que tinha seu cheiro.

E Draco o amou desde o primeiro toque, desde a primeira vez que o viu, desde o desespero de tê-lo perdido àquela paz de tê-lo em seus braços. Era seu filho, e de mais ninguém, e nada poderia roubá-lo dele.

Draco ficou tenso no balanço ao ouvir os passos próximos, mas logo os reconheceu como os de Harry e voltou a respirar, relaxando o aperto do bebê em seus braços.

- Desculpe, eu não quis te assustar. - Harry disse em um sussurro, percebendo que o bebê dormia. Ele sorriu e se recostou ao tronco da árvore, observando os dois.

Os olhos verdes o seguiam agora talvez com mais ênfase do que antes, ainda preocupados demais, como se esperando a qualquer segundo que Draco atirasse o bebê no chão ou tivesse uma crise de pânico ou algo parecido. O loiro entendia essa tensão e sabia que somente o tempo provaria para Harry que ele estava bem de verdade.

Mesmo que ele não estivesse.

Ele estava bem com relação a William e Harry, mas certamente não estava bem com _alguma coisa_. Ele estava o tempo todo tenso e mais assustado que o normal, e Harry percebia isso. Era como se o fato de ele aceitar e amar William o fizesse mais frágil. Há algumas semanas, quando Harry escolhera seu nome, ele lhe dissera que William seria seu protetor, mas isso não era verdade. Draco deveria protegê-lo, deveria zelar por ele, deveria guiá-lo e sustentá-lo. E ele não fazia ideia de como fazer isso quando ele havia perdido tudo, quando ele não tinha futuro, quando ele não havia conseguido se proteger.

- Draco, você está chorando. - Harry constatou, a preocupação de volta à sua voz.

O loiro secou rapidamente as lágrimas. Odiava quando elas caiam sem que ele percebesse, perdido em seus pensamentos. E era irritante como Harry parecia estar mais atento justamente nesses momentos.

Mas, para sua surpresa, o moreno não se moveu. Somente continuou observando-o, encostado à árvore.

- Quando você vai me contar o que está acontecendo? - ele perguntou, por fim, depois de um longo silêncio.

- Quando eu souber... - Draco resmungou, sentando-se mais confortável no balanço para que a paz daquele lugar o envolvesse novamente.

Harry se aproximou, o loiro acompanhando com os olhos atentos e, em um gesto simples, pousou um beijo em sua testa, correndo os dedos entre os fios loiros longos.

- Eu ainda estou aqui para vocês. - ele disse, acariciando William, e Draco sorriu, percebendo que, afinal, ele tinha um protetor.

- Harry, você não tem saído. O que aconteceu?

- As coisas estão entrando em seu lugar. A poeira da guerra está abaixando, não precisam mais de mim.

- E quais são seus planos? - Draco perguntou, tentando se interessar por qualquer outra coisa que não suas próprias inseguranças.

- Viver. - Harry deu de ombros - Ajudar você no que eu puder, convencer a Mione e o Ron a se casarem, cuidar do William. Preciso arrumar alguém que entenda de investimentos para dar um direcionamento no meu dinheiro. A herança do meu padrinho foi liberada e não é pouco, está parada no meu cofre, mas quero alguém de confiança para fazer isso.

- Eu posso ver isso para você, se quiser. Eu ajudava meu pai a administrar nossa fortuna ainda no colégio, entendo um pouco disso. - ele sorriu para Harry - E espero que você confie em mim. Podíamos até trabalhar juntos, se você quiser.

- Como assim?

- Eu não quero sair de casa por enquanto. Quero ficar com o William e não me sinto... seguro. Então eu cuidaria da papelada e do planejamento e você da burocracia nos bancos e com os investidores.

- Me parece perfeito. - Harry sorriu, acariciando seu rosto e Draco baixou o olhar, parecendo incomodado - Desculpe. - o moreno se afastou.

- Não. Eu só... - e se calou.

- Eu te deixei desconfortável. Tudo bem. - Harry sorriu, sem graça - Eu voltei a te tocar por hábito, desculpe, vou tentar me conter.

Draco baixou os olhos, sentindo William relaxar em seus braços, adormecendo. Estava tudo bem, afinal, menos ele mesmo. Ele, que precisava de Harry para protegê-lo e ajudá-lo a criar seu filho. Harry, de quem ele aprendera a gostar. De quem não pretendia se afastar tão cedo.

Devagar, o loiro tocou os dedos do moreno que se apoiava no arco do balanço, chamando a atenção dos olhos verdes para ele mais uma vez. Deu um pequeno beijo em sua mão e o encarou, vendo-o surpreso.

- Somente não desista de mim, ok? - disse, baixinho, tentando sorrir, mas sentindo que talvez fosse demais.

Harry sorriu por ele, voltando a tocar seus lábios com os dedos, claramente se contendo para não se debruçar sobre ele e beijá-lo. E, em um gesto silencioso, concordou, emocionado.

Um dia, talvez, ele poderia voltar a ser feliz, no lar que ele construiu, naquela família inusitada.

**FIM**

**NA: Olá, meus queridos.**

**Acabou ._.**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e comentarem.**

**Essa fic era para ser oneshot, mas transformar ela em long, ainda que uma long suave, foi bom.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


End file.
